


Пусто

by crazykotyara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Санс преподает физику. Чара разговаривает с цветами. Фриск задается вопросами о своем месте в мире. На фоне в городе происходит череда кровавых убийств.





	Пусто

Их нового учителя физики звали мистер Скелетонс, и это имя странным образом ему шло. Неестественно бледный, с широченной ухмылкой до ушей, физик на самом деле немного напоминал скелета, разве что костлявым не был. Несмотря на это, с первого же урока мистер Скелетонс предложил звать его по имени, Сансом. На предложение никто не откликнулся. Мистеру Скелетонсу не было даже тридцати, его речь изобиловала каламбурами и молодежным сленгом, он носил синюю толстовку поверх простой белой футболки, как какой-нибудь тинейджер, и по большей части вел себя исключительно дружелюбно, словом, как будто всеми силами подталкивал собеседника к неформальной манере общения. Но что-то все-таки не позволяло так запросто начать с ним фамильярничать, ровно как и плохо готовиться к его урокам. Может быть, дело было во взгляде - несмотря на не покидающую лица широкую улыбку, взгляд у него был цепкий и настолько пронизывающий, что это почти пугало. Кому понравится ощущение, что тебя видят насквозь?  
– Вот и у меня появился нелюбимый учитель, – пробормотала Чара, как только физик впервые вошел в класс. Не то что бы это что-то значило, в конце концов, Чару вечно что-то да не устраивало, но даже Фриск, хоть новый учитель и понравился ей с первых минут, порой испытывала некоторый дискомфорт в его присутствии.  
В тот же вечер из уст Чары прозвучало мрачное предзнаменование: «теперь жди проблем».  
Но проблем, вопреки этому предсказанию, не последовало.  
Мистер Скелетонс понятно объяснял материал, иногда намеренно завышал ученикам оценки и как мог старался поддерживать во время своих уроков дружелюбную атмосферу.  
– У него пустые глаза. Как у дохлой рыбины, – мрачно произнесла Чара, когда спустя какое-то время Фриск спросила, почему та по-прежнему испытывает к физику неприязнь. – Разве тебя это не бесит?  
Оставалось только пожать плечами.  
Из школы они теперь всегда уходили вместе. В общем-то, в прошлом году, за редким исключением, было так же, но теперь исчезла и оговорка про исключение: в городе произошло уже третье кровавое убийство, и родители строго-настрого наказали Чаре глаз с Фриск не спускать. В этом что-то было - в обществе Чары Фриск было куда спокойнее. Вместо множества внешних угроз оставалась одна-единственная, да и та не такая уж страшная - у Чары была плохая привычка говорить резкие, задевающие слова, но это можно было и перетерпеть. С буднями в приюте не сравнить, и даже по тем временам, когда она была единственным ребенком в доме Дримурров, Фриск не скучала.

Той ночью они спали плохо. Середина сентября выдалась душной, в спальне было слишком жарко и нечем дышать. Сквозь липкий кокон щупалец сна Фриск слышала, как Чара открывает окно, но это мало помогло: воздух так и остался спертым. Немного полегче стало к пяти утра, и именно тогда Фриск наконец-то вырвалась из вязких объятий дремоты.  
Чара сидела у ее кровати с надкушенной плиткой шоколада в руке и рассеянно смотрела в окно, где уже занималась блеклая заря.  
– Мама говорила, что есть по ночам вредно, – язык еще заплетался после сна, поэтому и без того неуверенное нравоучение прозвучало совсем невнятно.  
– Ага, – кивнула Чара. – Будешь?  
Кусочек растаял на языке и показался неприятно приторным на вкус, как и странно умиротворенная улыбка Чары - ни задора, ни насмешки. Фриск любила молочный шоколад, но сейчас, от вида непривычно спокойного взгляда Чары, ей почему-то отчетливо захотелось съесть пару долек горького.

Младший брат мистера Скелетонса учился в их классе. Ему было шестнадцать, на год старше Чары, которую от остальной массы одноклассников отделяли два года разницы. Но если причины Чары можно было назвать уважительными, то задержка в обучении Папируса объяснялась просто: учеба ему не давалась. Нелюбовь к зубрежке материала в совокупности с СДВГ превращали для него каждый урок кроме физкультуры в настоящую пытку. Тем не менее, он не терял присутствия духа.  
Собственная эмоциональная заторможенность являлась причиной, по которой Фриск всегда тянуло к ярким, фонтанирующим эмоциями людям, поэтому в том, что вскоре Папирус стал ее лучшим другом, не было ничего удивительного.  
Чара по этому поводу ни разу не высказалась, даже не жаловалась, когда, следуя завету Ториэль, была вынуждена сидеть на скамейке в парке, наблюдая, как они с Папирусом носятся по выложенным мелким гравием дорожкам, швыряя друг в друга охапки опавших листьев, - только с мрачным остервенением грызла очередной шоколадный батончик.  
Иногда на соседней скамейке сидел мистер Скелетонс, пару раз они даже разговаривали - издалека Фриск не могла услышать содержание беседы, но у Чары на лице играла неприятная жесткая улыбка, а физик в надвинутом на голову капюшоне выглядел довольно зловеще.  
– Будет круто, если наши старшие подружатся! – восторженно воскликнул Папирус в один из таких дней. – Это прямо дружба поколений! Санс говорил, что наш отец дружил с вашим, когда они оба жили в столице. Кто знает, может, даже наши дедушки были знакомы?  
Фриск мало что знала про прошлое своего приемного отца, но в одном была уверенна точно: скорее Папирус станет отличником, чем Чара когда-либо подружится с мистером Скелетонсом. Да и вообще с кем-нибудь.

Чара появилась на пороге их дома спустя год с того момента, как Дримурры оформили опеку над Фриск.  
Ториэль уже прочитала вечернюю порцию интересных фактов об улитках и потушила в детской свет, но Фриск не спалось. Какое-то время в доме стояла привычная умиротворенная тишина, нарушаемая только поскрипыванием кресла-качалки, потрескиванием дров в камине и шелестом перелистываемых страниц, доносящихся из гостиной. Асгора дома не было - он отправился в одну из нечастых командировок.  
Вдруг кто-то постучал во входную дверь. Стук был громким и требовательным, так обычно стучат мелом по доске учителя, привлекая внимание расшалившихся учеников. Любопытство мгновенно вытолкнуло Фриск из кровати. На цыпочках она подкралась к приоткрытой двери детской и замерла, напряженно вслушиваясь.  
Послышалось покряхтывание поднимающейся с кресла Ториэль, ее тяжелые шаги и, наконец, скрип открывающейся двери.  
И затем - тонкий свистящий звук непонятного происхождения. Фриск пришлось выйти в коридор и, затаившись за углом, краем глаза заглянуть в гостиную, чтобы понять, что этот звук исходил от Ториэль.  
– Не помню уже номер скорой, можно обойтись без сердечных приступов? – раздался усталый детский голос, но мощная фигура Ториэль не позволяла разглядеть, кто перед ней стоит. Решив, что вот так подсматривать небезопасно, Фриск отступила на пару шагов назад, прячась в полумраке коридора.  
– Господи, Чара! Это правда ты? Но где же ты была? Мы искали тебя по всей стране!  
«Чара» что-то ответила, но так тихо, что Фриск из своего укрытия ничего не разобрала.  
– Но с тобой все в порядке? Ты не ранена? – Фриск впервые слышала, чтобы голос Ториэль так дрожал. Ответа не последовало. – Подожди, нельзя же так... Ты, наверное, хочешь есть, давай я...  
– Мам, – сквозь усталость в незнакомом голосе слышались отчетливые нотки раздражения. – Я с ног валюсь от усталости. Давай сегодня без всего этого.  
И до того, как Ториэль успела хоть что-то ответить, до Фриск донесся стремительно приближающийся звук уверенных шагов.  
Фриск молниеносно проскользнула обратно в детскую, но на то, чтобы залезть в кровать и притвориться спящей, времени не хватило. Дверь распахнулась.  
На пороге стоял, наверное, самый грязный и взъерошенный ребенок из всех, что Фриск когда-либо видела, а в приюте она повидала многое. Из под копны нечесаных бистровых волос поблескивали прищуренные карие глаза, непонятного бурого оттенка джемпер мешком висел на худых плечах, а большие пальцы исцарапанных грязных рук оттягивали карманы штанов, ниже колена превратившихся в изодранные лохмотья. Тем не менее, Фриск каким-то образом сразу узнала ребенка со старой семейной фотографии Дримурров, которая однажды нашлась в процессе исследования подвала.  
Какое-то время на лице Чары отражалось легкое недоумение, но затем заостренные черты лица снова сковало усталое безразличие.  
– А. Ну понятно, – только и произнесла Чара и перевела взгляд на расправленную постель. – Спишь в моей кровати? Это хорошо. Если бы тебя положили в его кровать, я бы... А, плевать.  
И потеряв к Фриск всякий интерес, Чара как ни в чем не бывало прошла вглубь комнаты и без сил повалилась на дальнюю кровать. При Фриск ее ни разу не использовали, но она догадалась, что та принадлежала похожему на Ториэль светловолосому мальчугану со все той же старой фотографии.

Когда на следующее утро Фриск заглянула в гостиную, то поначалу не узнала своего нового соседа по комнате. С чистыми расчесанными волосами, выдраенной кожей, в свежей зеленой футболке с широкой желтой полосой и новых шортах, разрумянившаяся Чара, лениво потягивающая какао из большой белой кружки, казалась совершенно другим человеком. Конечно, за одну ночь болезненная худоба никуда не делась, а многочисленные пластыри и перебинтованные предплечье и голень производили гнетущее впечатление, но, в общем и целом, на ковре сидел самый обычный ребенок.  
Но когда Чара подняла голову и их взгляды встретились, Фриск невольно вздрогнула. Из темных зрачков в обрамлении медно-коричневой радужки смотрела пустота.

Если первые недели после возвращения домой Чара дичилась всех, даже родителей, то теперь, по прошествии года, замкнутой на ее фоне казалась Фриск. Это всех устраивало - бойкий нрав Чары хорошо сочетался с пассивно успокаивающими манерами Фриск, и, взаимодополняя друг друга, они вполне мирно сосуществовали под одной крышей.  
По крупицам вылавливая информацию из разговоров старших, Фриск составила более менее ясную картину произошедшего: беспризорную восьмилетнюю Чару нашел на одной из обшарпанных городских улочек родной сын Дримурров. Семья оформила опеку над найденным ребенком, и четыре года все шло неплохо, но затем Чара тяжело заболела. Прогнозы докторов были неутешительны. Обезумевший от горя Азриэль Дримурр по одному ему известным причинам вбил себе в голову идею отвезти госпитализированную Чару в ее родную деревню, и каким-то невероятным способом двенадцатилетний мальчик смог вывести свою больную ровесницу из палаты, довести ее до больничной парковки, угнать чью-то машину и даже выехать за пределы города, где автомобиль и потерял управление, въехав в реку. Дальше, со слов Чары, она успела вылезти из салона до того, как машина ушла слишком глубоко на дно. Азриэлю повезло меньше.  
Сколько правды было во всей этой истории о медицинских чудесах, Фриск судить не могла, и все так старались избегать любимых напоминаний о произошедшем, что вытянуть подробности из членов семьи было невозможно. Дримурры поверили Чаре на слово, и больше эта тема не поднималась. Чем же Чара занималась эти два года так никто и не узнал - на любые вопросы та огрызалась, либо молча утыкалась в какую-нибудь книгу.  
И жизнь снова текла привычным чередом.

Телевизор мерно бубнил репортаж о новом убийстве, подсвечивая обеспокоенные лица родителей в полумраке гостиной.  
– Это просто ужасно, – прошептала Ториэль. – Почему полиция до сих пор его не поймала?  
– Привыкли уже к спокойной жизни, – пробормотал Асгор, хмурясь. – Вот тебе и город с самым низким уровнем преступности.  
Фриск ничего не сказала, только плотнее прижала колени к груди. Происходящее на экране казалось слишком далеким, чтобы воспринимать это всерьез и по-настоящему испугаться за свою жизнь.  
– Фриск, милая, иди спать, – ласково попросила Ториэль. – Нечего тебе на это смотреть.  
Пожелав родителям спокойной ночи, Фриск вышла из гостиной.  
В детской еще горел свет. Чара сидела на стуле у открытого окна, оперевшись локтем о подоконник, на котором стоял крупный цветок в горшке, и что-то едва слышно бормотала в желтые лепестки. Разговаривать с цветами - может быть, не так уж это и странно. Очередное необычное увлечение, сколько их таких уже было? Но почему-то во всей сгорбленной фигуре Чары, в полуопущенных веках, в приоткрытых пухлых губах, даже в выставляющимся из под джемпера черном хвостике рубашки сегодня читалось столько одиночества, что Фриск вдруг нестерпимо захотелось ее обнять. Чара казалась почти хрупкой. Но вот она моргнула, нетерпеливо тряхнула головой, прикусила нижнюю губу, и иллюзия рассеялась.  
– Это что, твой новый лучший друг? – попробовала пошутить Фриск. Чара обернулась, криво ухмыльнувшись.  
– Ну да.  
И одним толчком столкнула горшок с подоконника. Судя по звукам бьющейся глины, столкновения с асфальтом тот не выдержал.  
– А это то, что обычно происходит с моими лучшими друзьями.  
Чара соскочила со стула и, подмигнув Фриск, с ногами забралась на кровать, подтянув к себе учебник истории.  
Фриск захотелось спросить, что тогда можно сказать о них. Кем она приходится Чаре? Членом семьи? Другом? Но потом перед глазами встал развалившийся на черепки глиняный горшок, и спрашивать о чем-либо расхотелось.

Ториэль смотрела на них с такой тревогой, что на какой-то миг Фриск почти решилась остаться дома и никуда сегодня не идти, но Чара развеяла все сомнения, в очередной раз закатив глаза и, с видимым усилием сдерживая раздражение в узде, скривила губы в улыбке.  
– Расслабься, мам. Никого сегодня не убьют - убийства на Хэллоуин уже стали таким поганым клише, что считаются дурным тоном даже среди самих убийц.  
– Чара, ну что ты такое говоришь?  
Когда у Ториэль было такое выражение лица, Фриск испытывала острое желание заклеить Чаре рот, но каждый раз она ограничивалась тем, что молча хмурилась, надеясь, что конфликт исчерпает себя самостоятельно.  
Как обычно, настойчивость Чары перевесила беспокойство Ториэль, что, впрочем, не избавило их от града наставлений и клещами вытянутого обещания никуда не уходить с хорошо освещенных многолюдных улиц и обязательно, обязательно держаться вместе.  
Чара выпустила руку Фриск, как только они дошли до угла. Она была одета в свой повседневный костюм, выделялись только алые линзы и незаточенный кухонный нож, вымазанный красной краской. Фриск изображала ведьму.  
Главные улицы были переполнены разряженной толпой, а выпрашивать у людей сладости им обеим скоро надоело. Они остановились у подножия небольшого холма, скорее усталые, чем веселые. Чара на что-то смотрела, и Фриск обернулась, проследив направление ее взгляда.  
На вершине холма стоял заброшенный старый дом. Даже отсюда было слышно, как скрипит на ветру эта покосившаяся деревянная развалюха. Именно там полгода назад произошло первое убийство, и с тех пор место пользовалось дурной славой.  
Чара улыбнулась.  
– Испытание решимости?  
– Нет, – Фриск мотнула головой. – Маме бы это не понравилось.  
– Ну, то, что мама не узнает, ей не повредит, – Чара хмыкнула и с впечатляющей скоростью взбежала по пологому склону холма. Фриск осталась на месте, ощущая замешательство пополам со злостью. И что ей теперь делать?  
К счастью, долго ждать не пришлось: вскоре из провала дверного проема выскочила Чара с косматым мотком паутины, обвитым вокруг ножа.  
– Вот так это и делается, – как будто тут бы было чем гордиться. – Твоя очередь.  
Фриск медленно покачала головой.  
– Мне это неинтересно.  
– Ты просто трусишь.  
– Нет, я...  
Чара фыркнула так громко, что с ближайшего дерева сорвалась ворона и, осуждающе каркнув, поспешила исчезнуть в ночном небе. Обжигающая досада огнем опалила внутренности.  
– Мне все равно, что ты думаешь, – из-за звеневшей в голосе обиды прозвучало это не особо убедительно, но стоило хотя бы попытаться.  
Чара как-то странно улыбнулась.  
– Ну, хорошо, если так.  
И быстрым шагом направилась в сторону центра. Фриск за ней не пошла.  
Какое-то время она неподвижно стояла на месте, затем неуверенно взглянула на старый дом. Ночь была не из теплых, а идти домой без Чары все равно было нельзя. Да и в конце концов, эта развалина простояла здесь не один десяток лет, и простоит еще, наверное, столько же.

Старый дом скрипел и стонал под натиском осеннего ветра, но в нем хотя бы было не так холодно, как снаружи, несмотря на задувающие в щели потоки холодного воздуха. Фриск поднялась на второй этаж и села на пыльный деревянный пол. Сквозь крупную пробоину в крыше открывался вид на кусок звездного неба.  
Страшно не было, скорее стыдно - за податливость манипуляциям Чары и за то, что нарушила данное Ториэль обещание. Конечно, ничего плохого не произойдет - с чего бы? Да и в любом случае большая часть вины лежала на Чаре.  
С каким-то мрачным удовлетворением Фриск представила, как бы развивались события, случись вдруг что-то плохое. Конечно, родители бы расстроились, и это плохо, но также, вероятно, Чара бы осознала свою глупость, и это хорошо. Не то что бы вид рыдающей на похоронах Чары на самом деле мог доставить какое-то удовольствие, но как же иногда хотелось вытрясти из нее хоть какие-нибудь проявления чувств. Но куда там - одни насмешки да подколки, и даже редкие проявления заботы - грубые и собственнические. Так заботятся о вещах, а не о людях.  
Возможно, не так уж и печально будет, если от крыши сейчас отвалится еще один кусок или на лестнице раздадутся зловещие шаркающие шаги убийцы...  
Шаркающие шаги на лестнице существовали в реальности: неторопливые и тяжелые. Фриск обернулась, но на ноги не поднялась, неподвижно наблюдая, как с пронзительным скрипом открывается дверь. Сейчас... Вот уже сейчас...  
На пороге стоял мистер Скелетонс.

– Раньше мы с Папирусом наряжались в скелетов, но последние годы он предпочитает быть Могучим Рейнджером, поэтому я вроде как забиваю на весь этот геморр с костюмами, – поделился Санс спустя полчаса с начала разговора, в течении которых Фриск успела пожаловаться на Чару, на себя, еще раз на Чару и, наконец, к величайшему удовольствию физика, начать звать его по имени.  
– Мне тоже это не очень интересно, – призналась Фриск, рассеянно накручивая на палец прядь волос. – Но все любят эту традицию. И... Брат Чары наверняка тоже любил.  
– Ну, ты-то не он, – резонно возразил Санс, сделав глоток из уже почти опустевшей бутылки вина, принесенной им с собой.  
– Да, но я же теперь на его месте. Наверняка я должна казаться Чаре чем-то вроде замены Азриэлю.  
Фриск почувствовала странное облегчение, озвучив то, что беспокоило ее вот уже почти год. Санс только покачал головой, устремив мрачный взгляд на звезды.  
– Нет, это ты перемудрила. У меня самого есть брат, и можешь мне поверить: если бы что-то такое произошло, у меня даже в мыслях бы не было искать какую-то замену. Это невозможно. Вообще. Совсем. На самом деле работает вот как: ты или отпускаешь это или лезешь в петлю. Или просто едешь крышей. Варианты на любой вкус, как видишь.  
В слабом звездном свете его бледное лицо казалось грустной театральной маской. Фриск знала, что такое не принято спрашивать, но любопытство как всегда оказалось сильнее.  
– Откуда...  
– Я это знаю? – закончил за нее Санс и хрипло хохотнул. – Я не знаю, но когда ты боишься чего-то больше всего на свете, то воображение только на это и работает. Да и смерть отца я как-то пережил. Но это не то, конечно, совсем не то. Про родителей ты всегда знаешь, что они уйдут раньше. Но братья, особенно младшие... Это совсем другое.  
Какое-то время они молчали. Затем Санс сделал еще один глоток из бутылки и повернулся к Фриск.  
– Надо проводить тебя домой. Разве мама тебе не говорила, что маленьким детям нечего делать в заброшенных домах поздно ночью? Обычно в таких местах околачивается кто пострашнее безобидных учителей физики.  
– Молния дважды в одно место не бьет? – скорее спросила, чем возразила Фриск.  
– Ну, это едва ли. А вот то, что преступник всегда возвращается на место преступления, уже ближе к правде.  
Глаза Санса сверкнули. Фриск только пожала плечами: напрашивалась очевидная шутка, но Скелетонсы даже не жили в этом городе, когда произошло первое убийство.  
На выходе из дома они столкнулись с угрюмой Чарой. Дорога проходила в неприятном молчании, но, к счастью, у дома они оказались достаточно быстро - Санс умело сократил путь почти в три раза.  
Чара заговорила только тогда, когда Санс и Ториэль ушли пить чай на кухню, а сами они вернулись в детскую.  
– Чего ты шатаешься с этим... Этим?!  
От такого возмущенного напора Фриск даже несколько опешила.  
– Да что с ним не так?  
– Все! – Чара захлопнула окно с такой силой, что стекло задребезжало. – Мне плевать, чем ты там занимаешься с этим дурнем из нашего класса, но вот в это тебе точно влезать не стоит. Поверь мне на слово, он ненормальный. Опасный.  
– Хватит выдумывать. Ты просто бесишься из-за того, что я хорошо провела время с Сансом, когда ты бросила меня черт знает где.  
Злости Фриск не чувствовала, только смертельную усталость. Зато злость явно чувствовала Чара.  
– О, он уже «Санс»? А дальше что? Сменишь фамилию и переедешь к ним жить?  
В связи с произошедшей в начале октября неудачной попыткой начать отношения с Папирусом, разумеется, окончившейся фиаско с классическим «нам лучше остаться друзьями» в виде вишенки на торте, шпилька должна была оказаться достаточно болезненной, но Фриск по-прежнему чувствовала себя слишком усталой для любых эмоций.  
– Не знаю насчет них, но мне уже хочется переехать в комнату к родителям, – Фриск потерла лоб и коротко вздохнула. – Хватит уже, Чара. Не знаю, к чему ты там привыкла, но я не буду ловить каждое твое слово и бегать за тобой хвостом. Не в этот раз.  
На какой-то миг Фриск показалось, что Чара ее ударит.  
Вместо этого Чара улыбнулась, и это было куда страшнее.  
Фриск вышла из комнаты.

Санс закончил телефонный разговор и убрал мобильник в карман спортивных штанов как раз тогда, когда Фриск ступила на садовую дорожку.  
– Не спишь еще? Собьешь режим - несладко придется. Учти, на моих уроках спать можно только тогда, когда засыпаю я. Да, не такая уж и редкость, но я слежу за тобой, малая.  
Фриск развела руками.  
– Понравился чай?  
– Да, но не так, как пирог. Пригласи как-нибудь в гости Папируса, пусть поест хоть что-то кроме спагетти. И, ну, нарастит мяса на кости, – прежде чем Санс спохватился, прошло секунд десять. – Ах, точно, он же Могучий Рейнджер. Все время вылетает из головы. Но фамилия, фамилия. Каламбур все еще актуален.  
Фриск вдруг поняла, что это была его первая шутка за весь вечер. И что корично-ирисовый пирог определенно лечит любые душевные раны.  
– Уже почти час, – Фриск прислонилась к ограде. – Плохое время, чтобы возвращаться домой, когда в городе орудует серийный убийца.  
Санс хмыкнул.  
– Я бы сказал, при таких условиях любое время плохое. Но мне в любом случае пора – Папирус не уснет, пока я не прочитаю ему сказку. Но не говори ему, что я об этом рассказал, иначе никакие серийные убийцы уже не понадобятся.  
Фриск помахала ему вслед.

Чара дулась весь следующий день и целую ночь бродила по дому как неприкаянный призрак, вернувшись в спальню только под утро, но этим все и кончилось: днем после она уже вела себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Фриск не хотелось признаваться в этом даже себе, но так было гораздо спокойнее. Какой бы невыносимой не была временами Чара, без нее было... пусто.  
По негласному уговору они не вспоминали хэллоуинский вечер еще несколько дней, но даже лучшие негласные уговоры рано или поздно нарушаются.  
Четвертого ноября полиция обнаружила тело Джерри, их одноклассника.  
– И именно поэтому ты должна... Как же... Бегать за мной хвостиком, – произнесла Чара мрачно, но внушительно. – Поверь мне на слово, самое безопасное место в этом городе - за моей спиной.  
– Честно говоря, такие проявления заботы немного, ну... – Фриск не сказала «отвратительны» вслух, но это все равно повисло в воздухе.  
– Спасибо, я стараюсь, – Чара запрыгнула на низкую узкую ограду паркового газона и раскинула руки, пытаясь сохранить равновесие.  
– Береги шею, – предостерегла Фриск шутливо.  
– Я слишком живучая, чтобы свернуть ее. Вот переломать ноги... – Чара раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, с трудом балансируя на узкой полозке металла. – Да нет, это все больше на тебя похоже.  
Фриск ковырнула ногтем свежий пластырь на колене, молчаливо признавая свое поражение.  
«Когда боишься чего-то больше всего...»  
– Проявления твоей заботы все равно ужасны.  
– По мне хотя бы заметно, что я ее проявляю, – Чара сделала несколько шагов, и Фриск последовала за ней, в глубине души надеясь, что если Чара упадет, то на газон, а не на нее. – В смысле, мне приятно, что ты отдаешь мне свою порцию шоколада из школьной столовой, но если бы при этом твое выражение лица не напоминало выражение лица овоща-коматозника... Да, это было бы приятнее. Меня вот часто упрекают в бесчувственности, но мне иногда становится интересно: а ты вообще испытываешь хоть что-то?  
– Я...  
– Я знаю ответ, не сотрясай воздух, – Чара фыркнула и сделала еще несколько неуверенных шагов. Фриск так и подмывало спросить, каким же был ответ по мнению Чары, но она сдержалась.  
– И все-таки... Это тоже неплохо, наверное. Я хотя бы знаю, что тебе на меня не наплевать. Но было бы еще лучше, если...  
Договорить Фриск не дала Чара, вдруг взмахнувшая руками и нелепо завалившаяся набок. Конечно, не на газон. От столкновения с твердым лбом подбородок засаднило.  
Чара была тяжелой и слезать с нее не торопилась, только оперлась руками по обе стороны от головы Фриск, чуть приподнявшись, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом.  
– Конечно, мне не наплевать. Я люблю тебя. И знаешь за что? – Фриск посмотрела Чаре в глаза и поняла, что догадывается об ответе. Чара улыбнулась. – У тебя такие же пустые глаза, как у меня.

В декабре Асгор объявил, что они переезжают. Количество убитых к тому времени дошло до шести.  
– Могли бы хоть дождаться юбилейного десятого, – пожала плечами Чара, заливая шоколадные шарики молоком.  
– Чара!  
– Да ладно тебе, мам. Джерри все равно никто не любил.  
– Чара, прекрати немедленно, – непривычно сурово одернул её Асгор. Но никакие внушения на Чару, конечно, не действовали.  
– Помнишь, к тебе как-то заезжал тот высокий фрик? Давно, мне вроде было девять. Вот Джерри был таким же поехавшим гиком, как он, но только еще и тупым.  
Ториэль хлопнула рукой по столу.  
– Чара, если ты расстроена из-за переезда, это еще не повод... – начал Асгор, но Чара только замахала руками.  
– Мне все равно никогда не нравился этот город. Вот Фриск, наверное, грустно - здесь остается любовь всей ее жизни, да, Фриск?  
Фриск пожала плечами.  
– Я думаю, мама все-таки поедет с нами.  
Это немного разрядило обстановку.

Вытаскивая из шкафа и аккуратно складывая футболку за футболкой, Фриск испытывала смешанные чувства. Уезжать не хотелось. Атмосфера в городе, тем не менее, уже была безнадежно испорчена - даже в школе все ходили с каким-то затравленным выражением на лицах, а Папируса перестали отпускать гулять одного. Конечно, он все равно умудрялся сбегать даже из-под неусыпного надзора Санса, но это уже говорило о многом.  
– Если соберешься плакать, то позови меня, я принесу фотоаппарат, – донесся приглушенный голос с кровати. Чара лежала лицом в подушку, свесив руку так низко, что та касалась пола.  
– Ты не упаковываешь вещи, – заметила Фриск.  
– Упакую с утра, велика проблема, – отмахнулась Чара, но весь ее вид показывал, что паковать чемоданы она не собирается вообще. Надеется повесить эту неприятную обязанность на Ториэль? – А вот ты, кажется, с энтузиазмом готовишься к новой жизни.  
– Нет.  
– Лаконично. И правильно. Ты же понимаешь, что ничего не изменится? Они не понимают, а ты понимаешь.  
Фриск задумалась.  
– Не знаю. Может быть. Вы трое ведь не изменитесь.  
Чара звонко рассмеялась и села на кровати, подогнув под себя ноги и заговорщически улыбаясь.  
– Знаешь, я считаю чертовски несправедливым, что мы срываемся с места так быстро. У нас даже не было времени устроить прощальную вечеринку для друзей. Не то что бы я правда хотела проводить лишний вечер в компании безрукого калеки и калеки на голову, но все равно должно быть обидно. Поэтому, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать это все, а также закрыть гештальт, предлагаю провести дубль испытания решимости.  
– Ты хочешь провести ночь в заброшенном доме на холме, потому что тебе скучно и тебя не интересует, что могут подумать родители, не найдя нас ночью в постелях? – перевела Фриск на человеческий язык. Чара закатила глаза. – Я пас.  
– Если пропустишь такое, будешь жалеть всю жизнь, – пожала плечами Чара. – Лично я иду, с тобой или без тебя.

В десять вечера их отправили спать. В одиннадцать Чара бесшумно спрыгнула в сад и скрылась в темноте. Фриск проворочалась в постели до двух ночи.  
Конечно, Чара была сумасшедшей.  
Конечно, вся затея была идиотской.  
Конечно, у Фриск было очень плохое предчувствие.  
И конечно, в итоге Фриск тоже оказалась на улице.  
Предчувствие было не просто плохим. Оно было очень плохим. Фриск старалась идти побыстрее, а думать поменьше, но мозг продолжал складывать мысли и догадки в стройную мозаику.  
Дом на холме встретил ее зловещей тишиной.

Чара, раскинув руки, лежала на полу в одной из комнат второго этажа, рядом с такой большой лужей крови, что на миг мозаика рассыпалась – Фриск показалось, что она мертва. Но Чара улыбнулась и прищурилась, когда в ее пустых глазах отразился свет экрана телефона, которым Фриск подсвечивала путь наверх.  
– От любопытства кошка сдохла, Фриск.  
Сегодняшняя кошка умерла явно не от любопытства. Фриск приложила все усилия, чтобы не разрывать с Чарой зрительный контакт, потому что иначе она точно, точно посмотрит в угол, где находился источник этого кровавого ручья, и некоторые догадки... Некоторые догадки лучше было не проверять.  
– Ну чего ты так смотришь?  
– Я тебя не понимаю.  
– Врешь.  
Они замолчали.  
Не смотреть в угол.  
– Поверить не могу, что тебе так плевать на родителей. Они же... Ты...  
Чара сипло рассмеялась.  
– Угадаешь с трех раз, на что мне вообще не плевать?  
– На себя.  
– Тут уже можно вводить дополнительный квест «угадай, на что мне плевать больше, чем на себя». Мимо.  
– Тогда, видимо, ни на что.  
– И у нас есть победитель, – Фриск ждала, что Чара улыбнется, но та выглядела непривычно задумчивой. – Победитель и товарищ по несчастью.  
– Мы ни капли не похожи.  
Чара вздохнула.  
– Знаешь, это жутко скучно. Я думала, хоть так смогу продлить веселье, но как только происходит последний вздох - все, как обрубает. Видимо, выдавливать жизни - это действительно единственное, что мне интересно.  
Фриск поджала губы. Чара улыбнулась.  
– Ну чего ты? Я знаю, что ты такая же. Рыбак рыбака...  
– Я не...  
– Сейчас ты, конечно, «не». Но однажды...  
– Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
Фриск не чувствовала страха, одну давящую беспомощность, от которой в горле вставал ком.  
– Хорошо, я объясню на пальцах, – Чара закинула одну руку за голову. – Есть такой сорт людей, у которых аномально развито любопытство - они обычно становятся или учеными, или убийцами. И не надо мне говорить, что ты к этому типу людей не относишься. Мы обе знаем, что любопытство - это самое сильное чувство из всех, что ты обычно испытываешь.  
Фриск промолчала.  
– Это любопытство иногда тормозится всякой шелухой. Обычно - чем-то самым важным. Например: у тебя есть друг, дороже которого ничего нет. Он умирает. Или тебя увольняют с работы. Или сгорает дом. Что остается? Пустота. Такие вещи выжигают все, оставляя за собой пепелище. Но любопытство... Любопытство - единственное, что невозможно сжечь.  
Рука, держащая телефон, начала затекать.  
Долгое время Фриск мечтала понять, что же у Чары на уме. Что скрывается за улыбчивой маской. С каким человеком она делит комнату, ходит в школу и разговаривает перед сном. Но теперь, когда это желание исполнилось, Фриск не испытывала ровным счетом ничего.  
– Уйди куда-нибудь. Так, чтобы мама никогда не узнала.  
Чара перекатилась на бок.  
– А ты что? Вызовешь копов и подождешь их тут? Возьмешь ответственность на себя, может?  
– Да кто в такое поверит?  
Чара, села, подтянув к себе нож.  
– Физик, например. Он, знаешь ли, из нашей породы. И он тоже видит, какие пустые у тебя глаза, сколько бы ты их не щурила.  
Если предположить, что теория Чары не была полнейшим бредом, этим можно было бы объяснить странный взгляд, которым Санс наградил Фриск, обнаружив ее в этой комнате, и то, почему он так неотступно сопровождал их с Папирусом на каждой вылазке в город. Но теория Чары, тем не менее, была полнейшим бредом.  
– Не сравнивай меня с собой.  
– Я не собираюсь с тобой спорить - сама потом поймешь, – Чара встала на ноги, и теперь их лица, наконец, оказались почти на одном уровне. Так близко, и в то же время так далеко. – Возможно. Может, если потеряешь что-то важное. Что именно? Кто тебя разберет. Меня, может быть?  
В зрачках Чары можно было утонуть, и Фриск вдруг поймала себя на желании выдернуть из чужих пальцев нож, стереть эту неправильную пустоту любым возможным способом.  
Чара с усмешкой наклонилась вперед и пожала ее безвольную руку.  
– Проверку на решимость объявляю пройденной.


End file.
